YUC'e
|gender = Female |officialillustrator = Ichiko Oharu (市子おはる) |otherillustrator = |officialjapname = きゃろ |officialromajiname = kyaro |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 03|birthmonth = 09|birthyear = 1991|birthref = Her cover of Yī Èr Fanclub |status = Active |years = 2010-present |YTchannel = UC_GFPPO7PICh1dVhdP6K3qQ |NNDuserpage = 7906949 |mylist1 = 21766316 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = 27831180 |mylist2info = Touhou |mylist3 = 32111881 |mylist3info = drawing |nicommu1 = co576126 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = }} YUC'e (ゆーしえ), formerly known as calo (きゃろ) is an with a voice that is not only cute, but also light and delicate, which is noted to be very pleasant to listen to. She mainly covers VOCALOID songs, but is also active with covering Touhou arrangements, additionally being a member of the Touhou arrangement circle anagram. She has participated as lyricist and vocalist in several Touhou albums by Yuyoyuppe, namely Collapse of the sky, Funny Party in the Fog and Ghost and your heart. She usually covers English songs in these albums, such as "Just follow time" and "Collapsing Floor". She also is fairly proficient with English as to be seen on her Facebook page. She has covered one VOCALOID song in English, "ARPK" . She can also draw, and although there aren't many videos of her drawings, she has a Mylist dedicated to it. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on May 22, 2011) # emotional blue (anagram album) (Released on September 03, 2011) # Ghost and your heart　(Released on December 30, 2011) # wonder girl (anagram album) (Released on February 12, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # Palette (anagram album) (Released on October 07, 2012) # colorful path (anagram album) (Released on December 23, 2012) # bloom (anagram album) (Released on May 26, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (2010.10.15) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Sin and Punishment) (2010.10.22) # "ARPK" -English ver.- (2010.11.15) # "U:i/2010 -You and I-" (2010.11.19) # "Tómur" (2010.12.05) # "Hello/How are you" (2011.03.16) # "Kinpatsu Shoujo" (Blonde Girl) (Original) (2011.04.04) # "Counterclockwise" (2011.05.05) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) (2011.05.07) # "Usotsuki no Sekai" (2011.06.21) # "emotional blue" (Touhou) (2011.07.06) # "Kami no Kotoba" (The Words of God) (2011.08.27) # "Blue" (Touhou) (2011.09.09) (Private) # "dream explorer" (Touhou) (2011.09.18) # "MAZE｜DAZE" (Touhou) (2012.02.09) # "Yume Ichiya" (One Night Dream) (2011.12.02) # "Kesenai Tsumi" (Unfading Sin) (2012.01.08) # "Tooi Sora" feat. calo and TAMA (2012.02.07) (YT only) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.02.27) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2012.03.17) (Private) # "Harukoi no Sora" (Sky of Spring Love) (Touhou) (2012.05.02) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.09.03) # "Kimi ga Kimi ga" (2013.07.16) }} Discography Gallery }} Trivia * She likes eating pears and hates wasabi, mustard and mackerel.Her blog profile * She is clumsy and falls easily. * She likes pastel colors. * Aside from singing, she also likes knitting. * Her favorite film is Tekkonkinkreet. * She stated that there is another singer with the same name in Japanese (きゃろ) who is romanized "Kyaro" and sings for Sound Holic.calo's Facebook status about another singer with the same Japanese name External Links * Facebook * Blog * Twitter Category:Inactive Singers